Allegiant Review
by monkeymillionair
Summary: This is my last story in an attempt to become a beta-reader. My apologies again. Rated T just in case. I am up to discuss for whoever is interested. Enjoy.


**AN: This one was written last year, literally four days after the book came out. Once again, yes, I am admittedly desperate to become a beta-reader. And once again, I apologize. And this is also stream of consciousness. Please enjoy.**

Oh God. I don't even know where to start. *cries* Well as you can tell by the title, this is about Allegiant of the Divergent trilogy. So I'll make it clear right now: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT YET, THEN DO NOT CONTINUE. THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD.

So I finished it this Wednesday on a trip. I was racing with a friend to see who could finish it faster and won. But oh my god. I was not at all prepared for it. The ending. Made. Me. Cry. So. Very. Hard. I've been reading fanfiction and tumblr for a good portion of my day just to come to terms with it. Yes. Tris dies. Tris is DEAD. And it's similar to situations that she has survived before, though obviously more extreme. I didn't think David would have the heart to shoot Tris first off. I expected Tris to do that, but I also expected Caleb to be stubborn or take it back right as she was about to go in or save the day at the end or SOMETHING. NOT JUST LET IT HAPPEN. Seriously. It would have redeemed him as a character. In my eyes, at least. And if not that, I was kind of hoping that Matthew would have secretly been immune (through inoculation) to the death serum and would have gone in and saved her at the last minute. God, I really really wanted Tris to live. I didn't even think it was true until Cara told Tobias about it. *sobs* I cried so hard. And it took so long for her death to hit me (until the Epilogue).

I know I'm focusing on the end, but only because I have the most to say about it and I originally wanted this to be short. I, at first, had trouble with POVs as it changed from Tris to Tobias and back. But then I realized that they are in fact similar people (which might have been on purpose to make it easier to write). But there are slight differences. I learned to love Tobias's POV. To me, he was more talkative in his thoughts. Which I liked. I felt so very bad for him at the end. I was like "*sob* Poor Four! Poor Fourtris! *sob* Why oh why?" I honestly would've cried for longer (15 minutes), but I was on a trip... And now I'm just numb about it. Like I want to forget that it ever happened.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate it (anymore). In that period, I hated the ending and Veronica Roth. But now I see why. Not that I like it. More like I respect it now. And I'm numb of course because I'm a sucker for romance. I really wanted Fourtris to have a happy ending hence fanfiction. But there are only a few good ones...

I am so going to cry during the Divergent movie... I can't wait though... And I am so getting Tobias's short stories book.

I kind of wish that there was more in the ending. Like them reuniting in death. Or an alternate ending would have been great. One fanfiction I've seen is called "Resurgent" and I really like that title for an alternate ending.

In the book, there were some funny jokes, which were far and few. Then the attempts at jealousy were kind of pathetic (at least, to me). Nita and Matthew. Ha. That was funny. And Nita's rebellion was such a hassle. And really badly planned. Like it was just put in there. And not very well at that. It was for the sole purpose of creating a rift between Tobias and Tris. Honestly. Ugh. Whatever. On another topic, I do like how the second rebellion shows all sides of Tris. You all should know what I mean by that. Oh and when I finished I realized something. The point of the cute fluffy moments was to satiate us in preparation for Tris's... death. And the point of the POVs was not as much to show both of their personalities as much as it was to keep the story going after her death.

The ending WAS amazing. As plot development or really to wrap up the book. Heartbreaking, but almost necessary to end the book showing Tris's character . And it really did capture her character. Though I really didn't like how she broke her promise with Tobias. I felt so incredibly sad about it. And then the way she died. By getting shot? Really? I'm glad she survived the death serum (Of course, I knew that was coming), but getting shot was.. I don't know... Not right. And I have yet to figure out how I would have wanted that to happen, but definitely not like her getting shot. She's survived so many of those situations (getting shot, not death serum) that I just didn't find it fitting for her. AND SHE PROMISED TOBIAS THAT SHE WOULD STAY WITH HIM. Goodness. She should learn to stop breaking her promises with him. Poor Four.

Another thing: There are so many deaths. In the whole series. It's countless. I'm not even going to try. And the memory serum and death serum gave the government too much power over others. It was way too much. But I liked Tris's idea. Which worked of course.

TORI AND URIAH. Just a quick tribute to them. They were too young to die (as was Tris of course).

Veronica Roth did break a rule of YA in this book. Many know what I'm talking about already. And that is the rule that you must not kill off the main characters (the heroine really), WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID. I'm not hating. Seriously. Just stating this common rule. She went a bit too far past atypical. To me.

That stuff about GPs and GDs was utter garbage. Honestly. What the hell? Totally messed up world. I don't even fully understand what it means to be a genetically damaged person. Like how do you even tell? What makes them different? How and why are GDs susceptible to serums more so than GPs?

By the way, the cute moments between Fourtris are so cute and did satisfy me, but not enough to be even slightly ok with Tris dying. They were great. I do have a question: In THAT scene, did they have sex or not? I would greatly appreciate an answer.

"Fire that burns that bright isn't meant to last" This quote is said by Tobias (thought really) and it's utter BS to me. It's just to justify killing Tris off. Strong people don't have a shorter life than others. It doesn't mean that every strong, brave, selfless, intelligent person has to sacrifice himself or herself. Like seriously. It was good, but it didn't have to happen that way. Killing off so many characters I mean.

I can't think about this anymore. So I'm just going to drown myself in homework and fanfiction for a while. Hopefully finish lots of work and find some good fanfiction. It was good and sad and emotional, but it could have been better. I read a post on tumblr about how after reading Allegiant the poster felt like reading Mockingjay to cheer up. It was entertaining. I will also go on tumblr and scroll down very far. Throughout the week. I enjoyed reading Allegiant even through my tears and I hope others understand my thoughts.

**AN: This is unedited. Meaning this is a compilation of my raw thoughts at the time and I have not looked at any of it since writing it. All I know is that this is much much longer than I initially intended. **


End file.
